shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trafalgar Core
}} |bounty = 210,000,000 }} | jva = Junpei Morita; |extra1 = |devil fruit= }} Introduction Trafalgar Core is the younger brother of Trafalgar Law, former member of the Whitebeard Pirates, and now the captain of Goldenbeard Pirates. He dreams of becoming the world's greatest swordsman and to defeat Mihawk. He was offered by the world government to become a Shichibukai but he refused. During the timeskip, his bounty increased from 110,000,000 to 230,000,000. Appearance Core is a tall, slim man. He is fair-skinned with chin-length red hair. He has sharp, grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. His hair would regularly hang off his face blocking the view of his eyes; later only covering the right side of his face. He is seen wearing long, dark cloak with a red interior, and a chin-high collar. While he was still with the Whitebeard Pirates, he is seen to have the jolly roger of Whitebeard as a tattoo on his back just like Portgas D. Ace. Personality Trafalgar Core is a kind and caring person, and always seen smiling. Portgas D. Ace states that Core doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusiveness, Core is extremely loyal to Whitebeard and its crew members and is willing to go to great lengths to protect them. But after the death of Ace and Whitebeard, Trafalgar Core became a very serious character, he rarely smiles and he does not show his emotions anymore. His heart was filled with vengeance against Blackbeard and the Marines. Abilities and Powers Core commands a crew of 6 members only. It is unknown yet on how strong his crew members are. He possesses great skills as a swordsman and was able to kill a mountain of Marines before he was defeated by Dracule Mihawk when Core Pirates were being chased. Core's Katana and Skills Trafalgar Core prefers Ittoryu with his katana "Kyōka Suigetsu". As Core is left-handed, his Ittoryu techniques have nearly always been executed with his left hand. After the time-skip, he was able to develop and combine his swordsmanship with his devil fruit abilities. And also his katana was upgraded by Henzo with a new ability: to clone itself upto 9 katanas, it was named as "Kyōka Suigetsu ver.II" and it made Core a Kyutoryu user. Before the timeskip, most of his Ittoryu techniques are very powerful finishing techniques and the same as Zoro's. *'Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson' (一刀流 ｢居合｣　獅子歌歌 Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson?, literally meaning "One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song"): Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attacker rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and resheathes their sword. An interesting note is that Core does the technique back-handed as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. "Shishi Sonson" (子子孫孫) is a four-word proverb meaning one's offspring. *'Yakkodori' (厄港鳥 Yakkōdori?, literally meaning "Disaster Harbor Bird"): Core launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, similar to 36 Pound Hou of Roronoa Zoro. "Yakko Odori" is a traditional Japanese dance. It was first seen used against Dracule Mihawk, but it was deflected. *'Daishinkan' (大辰撼 Daishinkan?, "Great Dragon Shock"): First used as a finisher move against Hatchan, Daishinkan consists of Core running towards his opponent with Masumane held outstretched in one arm. He then executes a two handed overhead swing used to split his opponent into two from the top down. The power of the move is such that even after cutting through Hatchan's body, the attack still resulted in a powerful shockwave that cut through the floor many meters ahead of him. After the timeskip, Core has developed new skills. Will be added later on. :) Devil Fruit For further information: Tsuyo Tsuyo no Mi Summary: Tsuyo Tsuyo no Mi grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive gravitational forces of objects or people. These techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used. Type: Paramecia Relationships Crew *Portgas D. Ace - *Whitebeard - Family *Trafalgar Law Allies/ Friends *Red Haired Shanks *Henzo Enemies *Mihawk *Marshall D. Teach *Aokiji Other History I will tell you later :) Character Design Combined Ideas from Naruto, One Piece, Reborn, and Fairy Tail. :) Major Battles Trafalgar Core vs Hatchan (Won) Trafalgar Core vs Mihawk (Lost) Trafalgar Core vs Aokiji (Won) Goldenbeard Pirates vs Marines Quotes (To Goldenbeard Pirates) "People's lives don't end when they die. It ends when they lose their faith." (To Mihawk) "I will bite you to death." Trivia Trafalgar Core's appearance and devil fruit abilities is similar to Uzumaki Nagato of Naruto. "I will bite you to death" is also a line that is always used by Kyoya Hibari of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate